


Two Ways to Wet

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakink Skywalker, F/M, Padmé Kinkydala, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: It is a known fact that Padmé tends to worry a lot about the fact that she might pee during sex, and Anakin knows this hinders them. Knowing this, he comes up with a way to stop her from worrying, and it's already painfully obvious what that is.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 12





	Two Ways to Wet

The sun fell down quickly, and then came the evening. Everything seemed much faster for them by then. They prepared dinner together, ate said dinner, watched a movie together, and now, they were together at their favorite part of the evening. Exactly what their favorite was is very much obvious, anyone would know what it is. 

Anakin waited outside the bathroom, sat down on the bed as he waited for Padmé to get into the appropriate (and eventually useless clothing). 

He sighed, "My least favorite part of the evening." 

"Are you sure?", Padmé teased before opening the door. Anakin could barely stop himself from gaping as he saw her walking out in her trademark black lingerie, covering only just enough of her body to not consider her fully naked. She was smirking at her boyfriend. "Hello, Ani."

She showed herself off, performing sexy poses at her boyfriend. Smirking all throughout her movements, she played with her breasts.

Anakin groaned before speaking bluntly, "Just come here, baby, and let me fuck you."

She shrugged and sauntered over, and before she got all the way, Anakin grabbed her and pinned her down to their large bed. He then drove his lips straight into hers, filling passion and uncontrollable desire into his kiss. While the kiss was going on, he ran his hands all throughout her body, ravishing his lady. He squeezed just about every part of his body that he harmlessly could before pulling out of his kiss to kiss the side of her neck, relishing in the soft moan of his lover. He felt Padmé planting her hand on his already slick back before he moved down to kiss and lick her chest and the pair below it. Her moans were repetitive, yet he would never grow tired of it. He never grew tired of pleasuring Padmé, of pleasuring the woman he knew he would marry one day, of letting her forget all the struggles and hassles of her life, of pressing kisses which marked her as only his own, and of proving his love for her. 

He moved down her stomach, loving her slim structure as he ran his hands down either hip, and he pressed a sound kiss every few seconds. From above him, he could still hear Padmé's soft moans, and knowing she wanted to get to the best part already, he decided to reassure her, "Don't worry, angel, I'm almost there, I'm almost there."

"Ohhh, Ani."

He smirked before going down to her legs, and in a practiced motion, he began licking her in-between.

"ANIIIIIII!"

He could feel her shoot backwards at the sudden change in feeling as he flawlessly pulled her closer and closer to her climax. Smirking between every practiced lick of the clit, he could almost laugh at how easy he could get her weak, but he knew laughing wouldn't really help out so he kept at it. 

He was almost surprised when she placed a hand on his head, "Ani, Ani, wait."

Anakin quickly pulled out, "W-what is it?"

She stumbled as she tried to get off, "I-I...just n-need to pee."

"Padmé, please," he laughed. "For the millionth time, you are not going to pee, I promise."

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

She slowly got back on the bed, and when Anakin dove back in, she shot backwards, "ANIIIII!"

"Need to cum, angel?", he asked, smirking.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm," she nodded ever so slightly.

He shrugged casually, "Go ahead then."

Her voice pitched high before she came. He could feel her sinking down on the bed. Anakin then exposed his hard cock, and he pointed to it, "You're going to have to do something about this, angel."

She nodded weakly, "Yes, yes, baby, d-don't worry, just give me a bit."

He laughed, "Alright, then."

A few seconds later, she got up to do it.

Cupping his hard-on with her small hands, she stroked it rapidly. Anakin was already moaning and groaning by then, and it only got louder when she opened her mouth to take it in. She gave it a gentle suck first before she moved up and down it more and more. Anakin only got louder and louder as he practically anchored himself to the bed. 

God, Anakin didn't even say he was going to cum.

* * *

It was the following day. Anakin and Padmé were busy thinking of a movie they could watch. By then, Anakin came up with something to deal with Padmé's worries that keep hindering them from mindblowing sex.

"Padmé?"

She turned to him, "Yes?"

"I...want to talk about something," he said. "It's about our...sex life."

"Of course," she nodded. "What is it?"

"Do you know how you always stop in the middle of sex because you think you'll pee?"

She frowned but nodded, "Yeah."

"What if you actually did pee?"

"What?", she shook her head vigorously. "No, I promise I won't!"

"No, no, no, no, it's not that. I mean, what if you peed...intentionally? It might be relaxing for you, and based off of unwanted experience, pee is warm, so it might feel nice if you did that while I...thrusted you or something like that. You don't have to if you don't want to, just saying."

"You'd really...let us try that?"

He shrugged, "If you want to. I haven't even tried it yet, so this is unknown territory for me as well."

"A-alright," she eventually nodded.

"We're gonna try that?"

"Mhm."

"Great," he kissed her cheek. "I look forward to trying it."

* * *

It was later that evening. Anakin was unusually horny that day, and because of that, he didn't bother to fuck in the bedroom. With Padmé's consenting nod, he brought her to the bar stool, and when she sat there, she split her legs, revealing her pussy (as she doesn't exactly wear too much when they're just staying at home). Anakin partly wanted to lick it until he realized Padmé was likely going to pee when they would fuck tonight. Instead, he went straight to the main event and exposed his hard cock. Once he lined up to thrust her, he slowly pushed it in. Padmé groaned as he did, causing Anakin to smirk. When he knew she was feeling comfortable, he began thrusting up and down, up and down.

Padmé sloppily clung onto his shoulder as she moaned loudly, "Aniiiiiii."

Biting his lip as he did, he was focused on putting a lot of force into every thrust. The slightest signs of sweat began showing up on his skin, and he could just barely hear himself panting. 

"A-Ani, I-I n-need....to pee."

Without even looking at her, he replied, "Then, pee, my angel. Relax."

She let go of her bladder, and he was surprised that it was actually pee. The warmth of her pee washed over his cock, and he pulled out and saw the pee shooting out. With this, he went back in, shutting off the shooting pee. Padmé watched as he repeated the act, and she loved the sight of it shooting out as Anakin pulled out before being stopped once her boyfriend went back in. As he continued to pull in then pull out, Anakin was thinking of doing something very...depraved.

Without thinking thoroughly, he bent down, and he caught the warm pee in his mouth. Padmé's eyes widened at this.

Now realizing exactly what he had done, he needed a place to let go of all the pee in his mouth. 

He went up to Padmé's mouth and kissed her passionately on the lips before barely pulling his lips apart, and all the pee came into _her_ mouth now.

He pulled out, eyes widened, but she smiled before abruptly stopping herself from peeing.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I j-ju-"

"More, Ani," she smiled, a drunk look on her face. "More, please."

Signaled by the warm liquid falling to his legs, he caught more pee in her mouth before pressing a clumsy kiss to her lips. The warm pee fell into hero mouth once again, and she laughed, somehow satisfied by this act. He ran his hands just about everywhere in her body as his shorts got warmer and warmer because of the pee. Eventually, Padmé's bladder was completely empty.

He ended the kiss, and, with a commanding voice, he spoke, "Kneel."

She obeyed.

"Open your mouth, love."

She opened her mouth, and there was the slightest signs of a smile on her face when she understood what he was going to do.

Normally, Anakin would line up his cock for her to suck on it, but, no, he aimed it into her mouth. 

"You liked the pee? You'll love this."

He relaxed his bladder, and the pee came shooting out, ending up in Padmé's mouth. Her eyes shut as she smiled. Anakin made sure not to _shoot_ too hard as it might hurt her, so he made sure to pee lightly. He patted her head, "Very good."

She let out some sort of sound as he smirked and spoke, "Good, my love, you take it so well."

She nodded slightly.

His bladder was close to empty.

Eventually, he ran out. He shook his cock to get rid of the droplet on the tip, and Padmé topped it off with a kiss on the tip before she swallowed and smiled.

"So," he laughed sheepishly. "How was that?"

She got up and kissed him, "I loved it, Ani."

"Oh, yeah?", he raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was very stupid when I did it at first."

"Anyone would."

He shrugged, "Well, I don't see why they wouldn't."

She giggled and nodded, "Yeah, anyway, we should try that again sometime."


End file.
